1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet, and more particularly, to a toilet with first and second flushing outlets, and first and second electro-magnetic valves, water is dispensed by the first and second electro-magnetic valves to flush the waste from the first and second flushing outlets.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional toilet does not have a water hank and tap water is used to directly flush the waste in the toilet. The conventional toilet comprises an electro-magnetic valve, a pipe and a flushing outlet. The pipe is connected with the tap water source and the electro-magnetic valve is connected to the pipe which communicates with the flushing outlet. The electro-magnetic valve controls the pipe to be opened or closed so as to flush the waste in the toilet.
There is only one electro-magnetic valve which controls the amount of water to flush, and the conventional toile has only one flushing outlet. The electro-magnetic valve is able to control the amount of water to flush. However, only one electro-magnetic valve and one flushing outlet cannot meet different requirements when in use.
The present invention intends to provide a toilet which has first and second flushing outlets, and first and second electro-magnetic valves. Water is selectively dispensed by the first and second electro-magnetic valves to flush the waste from the first and/or second flushing outlets.